


a dream for white light

by merlypops



Series: the smallest things collide just to make us [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Ghosts, Healing, Love, M/M, Moving On, Speeches, Spoilers for my fic Chasing White Light, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: A breeze picked up, stirring the dried autumn leaves where they were littering the tarmac around him. The wind seemed very localised - none of the trees edging the car park were moving and even the man sitting on the other side of the steps appeared unaffected - but Michael's hair was being tousled and the cool air felt like fingertips stroking his cheeks for a moment, reminding him that he wasn't alone.‘Not now, Ash. Please not now.’At Calum and Luke's wedding, Ashton helps Michael move on.Based on "Running" by The Lonely Wild.





	a dream for white light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maluminspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/gifts).



> This is for my lovely Laura who constantly inspires me and makes me feel so happy <3
> 
> Hi, everyone! I've missed the CWL universe so much and I've had this idea in my head for a while now so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> **This is set 5 years after the events of CWL.**

The wedding had been a long time coming.

Ever since they were just kids, Calum and Luke had been in love, and Michael had been waiting for them to get their act together ever since. It was lovely to watch the pair of them smiling so happily now, positively glowing with joy.

They'd been like that ever since the ceremony, both of them blushing and beaming, unable to keep their hands to themselves as they sat together at the top table, gazing out fondly over their assembled guests.

The chair where their best man should have been sitting was conspicuously empty but Michael wasn't ready to join them just yet. He had chosen to hide in the hallway outside instead, ignoring the hotel staff passing him as he paced, reading his speech off a crumpled piece of paper as his heart raced in his chest.

He hadn't felt so nervous in a long time but he couldn't convince himself to relax. This was too important and he'd feel awful forever if he messed up his best friends’ wedding by completely mangling his best man's speech.

When the ink began to smudge with how much his palms were nervously sweating, Michael decided to disappear briefly for some fresh air.

His sciatica was unusually mild today and he tried hard to keep himself from growing tense as he headed out into the car park, relieved that he hadn't needed to bring his cane with him. That only ever succeeded in reminding him of Ashton and that wasn't what Michael needed right now.

Tonight was supposed to be about love and celebrating life; not grieving for the ghost of a boy that Michael was sure he would never get over, no matter how many years had passed since he left Wasdale Head behind.

Michael let out a heavy sigh as he sank down onto the steps for a moment, just breathing in the cool air as the first stars began to twinkle in the sky overhead, almost hidden behind the light pollution of London.

He couldn't make out any constellations from here and it made him miss his grandpa Jack terribly for a moment.

“You alright over there, mate?” a warm voice asked. Michael looked up in surprise, taking a calming breath when he realised it was just another wedding guest who had seemingly had the same idea as him.

“Yeah,” Michael mumbled, cheeks heating a little at the older man's twinkling green eyes. He was undeniably handsome, his chocolate brown curls smoothed away from his forehead as he smiled easily. “Just having a breather before I go back in there and humiliate myself making this speech.”

“Nah, you're supposed to humiliate the newly-weds instead,” the man corrected, grinning broadly. “Isn't that the main perk of being best man?”

“I wouldn't know,” Michael said honestly although he couldn't quite stop himself from smiling back. “I've never done this before.”

“That explains why you look like you've seen a ghost then,” the man said, looking endearingly perplexed when Michael let out a snort of surprised laughter. “It's not as bad as you think, mate. They're all friends and family in there, aren't they?”

“I guess so,” Michael agreed but his face fell a little as he looked down at the crumpled paper in his fist. He could still feel Ashton lingering on the edges of his consciousness, no longer tangible, almost like he was hovering just out of sight.

A breeze picked up, stirring the dried autumn leaves where they were littering the tarmac around him. The wind seemed very localised - none of the trees edging the car park were moving and even the man sitting on the other side of the steps appeared unaffected - but Michael's hair was being tousled and the cool air felt like fingertips stroking his cheeks for a moment, reminding him that he wasn't alone.

‘ _Not now, Ash. Please not now._ ’

The speech was plucked from his fingers as though an invisible hand had swiped it and Michael stared in horror as it went spiralling off into the air, only to flutter down into the older man's lap.

Michael stared in shock when the other wedding guest unfolded the paper with a sly smile and began to read. Michael knew that this had been no coincidence - ever since the House In The Forest, he'd stopped believing in things happening by chance - but that could only mean that Ashton _wanted_ him to do this… wanted him to pursue this… whatever this might be.

“Y’know what? This speech isn't half bad,” the older man declared after a few minutes, his dimples creasing his cheeks when he shot the best man a warm smile. “You just need to go for it, okay? I promise I'll cheer you on extra loudly if you stumble over any of the words.”

Michael laughed before he could stop himself, feeling less nervous than he'd done all night.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, his green eyes glitter-soft in the glow of the streetlights. “You've made me feel a lot better about this.”

“Well, that was my intention,” the older man said before he looked at Michael carefully, his lips twitching into a smile. “Tell you what: I'll buy you a drink once you've done your speech, mate. Looks like you could do with one… although you're gonna have to tell me your name. I can't be calling you ‘mate' if I have plans of sweeping you off your feet on the dance floor tonight, can I?”

Michael smiled softly, his heart calming in his chest as he got to his feet, no longer afraid.

“My name's Michael,” he said shyly, aware that his cheeks were flushing as the older man rose too, smiling down at him.

Another gust of wind danced across the car park and Michael stumbled into the older man's chest, blushing when he felt hands settling lightly on his waist to steady him.

“My name's Harry,” the man said softly, his green eyes glimmering just like Michael's as he smiled. “Let's get back inside so you can wow everyone with your speech, yeah? Then we'll see about that drink and dance.”

The stars were glittering in the sky overhead and, when Michael entwined his fingers timidly with Harry's as he led him back into the warmth, the wind dropped and the moon drifted out from behind a cloud.

The night was peaceful.

So was Ashton.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I'd love to hear what you thought :)


End file.
